


In This Shirt

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kissing, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: The rain is heavy and cold and Ruvik hasn't quite gotten used to being alive again. Sebastian, of course, intervenes. But not because he's soft. Not at all.For Kinktober 2020 prompt: sharing clothes
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	In This Shirt

It hadn't rained in nearly six months, but of course the skies had to open when they were out for a walk. Of course. But, as per usual, Sebastian insisted on being positive. 

"At least there isn't any lightning," he said, turning up the collar of his trench coat. "Though I guess an umbrella would be nice."

Ruvik just seethed; it was surprising that his pea coat wasn't steaming. Up above the sky was boiling, clouds an angry sea of rolling blacks and purples as the wind and rain lashed like a blanket of spray. It hadn't rained this hard in Krimson City for years, and Ruvik was still getting used to this body; he'd only been inhabiting it for about a year, and while being 'alive' again was a good thing, he had vastly underestimated how long of an acclimation period it would take. He still had a hard time regulating body temperature, there were phantom pains in the areas where his scars used to be, and he'd inherited Leslie's affinity for sweets, it seemed, as he couldn't get enough chocolate. 

"You all right?" Sebastian's voice was concerned, and he reached out to put a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "You look like you want to hit someone."

"I might," he grumbled back, hunching his shoulders. "There's rain seeping down the back of my coat."

Sebastian just chuckled, placing a hand on the small of his back. "Well, it's only another two blocks to my place. You can get into some dry clothes and I'll call you a cab."

They'd spent the day out and about, as it was Sebastian's day off and he'd invited Ruvik to come to dinner with him. It would have been a very pleasant evening if it hadn't been for the fact that they were currently getting dumped on. 

By the time they reached Sebastian's building, they were both soaked to the bone, leaving a river of rainwater all the way up the stairs and to his third-floor apartment. It was a far cry from Ruvik's estate; it was untidy, curtains drawn, the TV was playing old Westerns, and it smelled of stale cigarettes and cologne. The detective shrugged out of his coat and hung it up before helping Ruvik out of his. 

"You weren't kidding about being soaked," he said with a frown, looking the younger man up and down. "I can see through your shirt." Ruvik scowled at him, but he just grinned. "I'm sure you've left some clothes here before, don't worry."

Sebastian disappeared down the hallway to his bedroom, leaving Ruvik standing in a puddle on the living room floor. He was shivering, arms wrapped uselessly around his wet and frozen torso. When the detective re emerged, he was carrying clothes that were very clearly not Ruvik's, but at least they were dry. 

"It's some of my clothing, but I can't have you catching pneumonia." 

Ruvik muttered his thanks and went into the bathroom to change, hanging his wet things up over the shower curtain rod to dry. Briefly he checked his reflection in the mirror, fingers tracing over his cheeks. It was still strange, seeing his face without the sunken eyes and heavy burns, but it was difficult to complain when he could live without constant pain. 

Sebastian's clothes were too large for him, the shirt hanging off of his lithe frame, and he had to keep hiking up the collar to keep it from slipping off of his shoulder. But the pants were some kind of sweatpant, and he tightened the drawstring enough that they didn't keep sliding down his thighs. Pushing open the door, Ruvik went back out to the living room, where Sebastian had changed out of his clothes and into a pair of dark denim jeans and a flannel shirt, and was lounging on the couch, a cigarette in one hand while he flipped through channels with the remote in the other. 

"You look comfortable," he quipped, giving Ruvik a kind, if not tired, smile. "You sure you want to head all the way back to the estate tonight? It's already getting late and you know the storm isn't going to let up any time soon."

Ruvik shrugged, crossing the room and sitting on the couch beside Sebastian. "I wouldn't impose on you, Seb, I know you're working tomorrow."

"Hah, yeah. Well, maybe, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to stay."

Ruvik shifted, hands on his knees as he glared at the coffee table. If there was one positive to borrowing clothes from Sebastian, it was that they smelled like him. 

"Perhaps I will, then. If only to keep from going out in the rain again."

Sebastian chuckled. "In that case, I can set you up on the couch if you want. I'd offer the guest room, but it's still pretty trashed. Unless..." He paused, clearing his throat. "Unless you wanted to sleep with me? Just...just share a bed, is what I mean."

Ruvik felt heat prickle over the bridge of his nose and down the back of his neck. "I wouldn't be opposed to that," he said softly. "In fact, I might even say I wouldn't be opposed to going to bed now. Like you said; it's already getting late."

Taking Sebastian's hand he pulled himself to his feet, not even bothering to adjust the collar of his shirt when he saw the hungry look on the detective's face at the sight of his collarbone. Hand in hand they walked to the bedroom at the end of the hall, the room dark save for the faint light glowing behind the heavy curtains. 

Ruvik sat on the edge of the mattress and Sebastian plopped down beside him, leaning down to kiss him on the collar. 

"Mm, you should wear my clothes more often," he murmured against the skin. 

Ruvik just chuckled under his breath, hands already carding through Sebastian's hair. "Maybe I will, but I'd rather not be caught in the rain like that again."

"Deal." Sebastian flashed a toothy grin, and before Ruvik knew what was happening, the detective had grabbed him by the waist and turned him to lay face down against the bed. 

Ruvik threw up his arms, grabbing fistfuls of the comforter while Sebastian pinned him against the mattress, pressed his chest up to the smaller man's spine. While one hand was smoothing over his ass, the other slipped under his shirt, blunt nails scratching at his ribs. He leaned down and sucked at Ruvik's ear, nibbling on his jaw, whispering filth against his skin. 

The hand on his ass squeezed, kneaded, and when Ruvik let out an involuntary whimper, Sebastian chuckled darkly. "You want my cock, don't you?"

Ruvik grit his teeth and nodded. He only hoped the detective wasn't in the mood tonight to make him beg; he was too impatient for that right now. Thankfully that didn't seem to be the case. Instead, Sebastian tugged down the waistband of his pants, fingers digging into the newly exposed flesh. His other hand had left Ruvik's ribs, instead moving to fumble with his jeans. 

Finally Ruvik felt his cock bounce gently against his ass, hot and heavy, and he pushed himself up against it. Sebastian growled in approval, taking himself in hand and lining up with his entrance. In one fell swoop, he pushed himself inside, Ruvik biting down on a knuckle to keep from crying out. When he'd adjusted to the initial intrusion, Sebastian started pushing in further and further, until he'd bottomed out and Ruvik was a sweaty, panting mess. 

Again he waited to make sure the smaller man was ready before pulling out and ramming back in, repeating the motion until the bed was squeaking against the shifting metal and Ruvik was babbling incoherently. The room filled with the sounds of both of them moaning in chorus, fueling one another's pleasure with their own until it built to a fever pitch. 

Taking Ruvik's cock in his fist, Sebastian only had to jerk him off with a few strokes before he broke, gasping and crying out as he spurted out into the sheets. His tightening muscles spurred on Sebastian's own climax, cock pulsing as he filled up his lover with frantic need. 

Outside the storm raged on, rain pounding against the windows and the wind a howling beast. But Ruvik didn't pay any attention as he curled up to Sebastian's side, eyes already heavy. Sebastian held him close, stroking his hair as he smiled down at him sleepily. 

"Get some sleep, darlin," he yawned. "It's an early morning for me, and I know you'll be up when I am."

Ruvik almost argued but decided he was too tired. So instead he just curled up closer and shut his eyes, drifting off to sleep with the sound of Sebastian's heart beating a lullaby into his ears. 


End file.
